Golden Sun 4 - Dimensional Eclipse (English Translation)
by EnPassant4264
Summary: What many would consider the end of everything could also be considered the start of a rough and chaotic new world. The Mourning Moon and Psynergy Vortices were considered holy grails in a world where science is the forefront. But Alchemy does not want to be left behind, and the border between two realities grows smaller each time.


Translator's Note: This is a good story, so I decided to translate it to English, with ArkZ's approval. Please, follow and favorite the original story instead of mine, to give credit where credit is due. s/10200095/1/Golden-Sun-4-Dimensional-Eclipse

Everything outside of this section, including the teaser, is translated from the original work with no additions or omissions. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Golden Sun 4: Dimensional Eclipse**

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series, and likewise its original plot and characters, belong to Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning. Each of the characters originally created for "GS 4 - Dimensional Eclipse" belong to their respective owners. (So mostly me)

The plot is according to facts after Dark Dawn together with an original plot. It is advisable to play the series beforehand.

What you will read is a sample of what can be found during most of history, may contain spoilers and sensitive content not suitable for children. Read with discretion.

* * *

 **Introduction – Matthew – Interminable Eclipse**

The bright white sky filled the peak of the Sanctum. The legendary artifact was waiting anxiously to be activated, but still hadn't. An endless battle was still being fought below. The conflict over the control of the Apollo Lens, an Alchemical, large caliber weapon created by the ancients, was searing. Both sides refused to cede any ground, releasing up to the last drop of blood and sweat to defeat their rival. It was a struggle for exhaustion, and it was coming to an end.

A young heir of one of the most commemorated warriors in the history of Weyard was the only one still firm in his group. He was in front of an eyesore, an attack on life itself, radiating darkness and death with each breath. Its multiple arms and gloomy bat wings denote what was not just a few moments ago... A chimera created from a beast and two generals of the Empire of Tuaparang who without a doubt represented a great threat at this moment. It had not only easily cleared the friends of Matthew, son of Isaac, but was the only thing that stood between him and the stopping of the eclipse that had already devastated half of the world. He had do something... anything, but urgently.

Matthew seemed restless; sweat fell from his face, mixed with blood from a wound on his forehead. The Sol Blade, long and bright as the Sun, was heavy between his hands. He had used almost all his energy in the previous battle against Blados and Chalis.

"Urgh… gh… Curses… gh."

Matthew leaned on his sword with a knee almost touching the ground, looking intently at his opponent who was advancing slowly towards him. He strongly pressed his teeth, thinking of what would be the best strategy to defeat the chimera. He had already tried all sorts of skills and fighting tactics that he had learned on his trip and from training with his father, but nothing seemed to work. That thing was still standing, and worse, still walking through the Sanctum. The upper right arm of the monster lifted up his sword, preparing a blow and dropping it with such speed that Matthew could not react.

"Aaaaaagh!"

There was a cry of pain, but it wasn't Matthew's. He had closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow that would end his life. When he opened them, his skin turned white and his heart was paralyzed for a moment.

"Glug… h… urgh… You must… still fight… Matthew…"

Tyrell was in the middle of both holding his sword in the air and heading to the side. The broadsword that formerly belonged to Blados crossed without difficulty the defense imposed by Tyrell, the wound going from the shoulder up to the middle of his chest.

"Tyrell… TYRELL!"

Matthew ground to a halt when he saw his friend wounded that way. Tyrell remained standing in the middle with his arm aloft and returned a shout to his partner.

"Matthew, you can't die… not… you…

A sinister voice, horrifically coupled between the voices of Blados, Chalis, and one unknown, came from the throat of the devil opposite both warriors and began to sound.

"Bah… more scraps."

The monster turned away from Tyrell's blow with one of his lower arms, followed by the powerless eyes of Matthew. Several meters behind the monster was Karis lying on the ground, observing the same dark image. She cried upon seeing the lifeless body of Tyrell thrown in the air. It enraged her enough. She leaned on her knee and extended both hands forward, pointing to the monster.

"Da… damn monster. You will pay for what you did to Tyrell."

"Karis! Karis, stop!" Matthew, for some reason, could not move, though his mind wanted to attack the chimera before Karis provoked it, and assassinate it. But even his voice was becoming more and more extinguished. He could only stay in place and watch the events that unfolded.

"Gust, Breath… I unleash you!"

Two luminous purple spheres came off of Karis' body and began to spin around her hands.

Karis could hardly see with one eye and the other, closed by a wound during the battle, exuded tears mixed with blood. The two lights of the Djinn were merged, releasing a green aura covering the arms and back of Karis. From the edges of her left hand opened a vertical beam of light and a green tip formed, pointing at the monster.

Her shaky hands were separating. She stretched her right arm back while pointing to the chimera with the left, drawing a luminous green arrow.

"Karis, don't do it, don't attack it!" shouted Matthew in his mind, unable to move a muscle.

"Atalanta, guide my arrow." Karis closed her eyes and completely relaxed her right hand. The arrow left, shooting directly towards the chimera while increasing in size with each centimeter that advanced.

The demon felt the attack and turned at the last second before impact. It grabbed with two hands and immutable ease the arrow shot by Karis. It simply split the arrow in half before a very surprised Karis. The chimera moved towards her at an almost imperceptible rate, its claws expanded and with a horizontal movement used them to pass through the girl's stomach. Matthew felt like he lost his head a little: he wanted to shout her name, yelling his anger to the monster that just committed a double atrocity, but the lump in his throat and his fixed eyes forced him to see how Karis' body fell to the ground with the force of an inert sack. Her purple eyes, still heated, ended up pointing to a baffled Matthew.

"We don't have time for this. We just want the Umbra Gear of the beast girl." Without deterring more by what happened, it walked towards Sveta, who was semi unconscious on the floor.

"Stop… stop now," shouted Matthew to himself. His body trembled as he tried to regain control.

The chimera stopped in front of Sveta who opened her eyes with difficulty. It held the beast by her hair and raised her as if she was a doll. Matthew began to walk towards the chimera to stop it at all costs, he wanted to avoid the murder of another friend as long as he dragged his sword.

"Matthew…"

"Sveta! Urgh… drop her… drop her now!" His voice was barely audible, even to himself.

He felt as if he could not continue with more weight and dropped the Sol Blade. Fighting against his own body, he began to run towards Sveta.

"I don't need you to live." (spoken by Chaos Chimera)

"No… NO!" (Matthew)

The monster stretched back its black sword and put the tip on her chest, just above the heart. She could feel how the cold of the steel penetrated her armor and spread throughout her body. Her face turned to Matthew and could see fear in his eyes, the way they shed tears of despair.

"Matthew… help… me… Matthew."

"Sveta! Sveta!" He quickened his pace as much as he could. He wanted to hit the monster so it would leave her alone, so that it would fixate on him and release her.

"Help me… Matthew… Matthew." Sveta closed her eyes and shouted with all of her might. "Matthew!"

The black blade of Blados sank into her chest and was completely red on the other side. His eyes transmitted to him the same stinging sensation in his chest, as if it were the same pain of Sveta. He fell to the ground like lead while watching the demon that opposed him. His vision narrowed and then vanished. The chimera released Sveta and looked at Matthew, who continued trudging despite the paralysis in his soul and his mind. The chimera came to the young warrior to give the final blow. Matthew was now in a world of darkness, creeping toward nothing but at the same time turning toward that thing that killed his friends, having the will to fight blind if it was necessary.

"Matthew."

The same voice from a few seconds ago: Sveta was calling him. In his mind formed the face of the beast girl crying out his name, in the same scared way from those seconds ago.

"Matthew… Matthew!"

He continued on until something interposed his way. He could see large and sharp hooves stopped in front of him. Just before he felt a second blade across his chest, still intact, a cry of pain filled his ears.

"Maaaaaaaathheeeeeww!"

* * *

"Matthew! Matthew, are you okay?"

It was the voice of Tyrell that he heard at his side. Matthew opened his eyes and found himself face up in a room. He looked to one side and there, a few meters away, was Tyrell, with a pale face; farther back, the door was wide open and Karis' head popped out.

"What… what happened?"

"Hey, hey, hey, be careful."

Matthew wanted to stand up, but Tyrell stopped him after he sat up in the bed. Karis picked up a worn-out, damp cloth and with her other hand touched Matthew's forehead to take his temperature. He didn't understand why they were so worried. Karis sighed in relief.

"At least there already isn't a fever."

"Are you sure? In my opinion, it still seems just as agitated."

"In the medicine neither of us understand well?"

Karis and Tyrell continued to argue like always until she ended the conversation early, thinking of how their companion was in a delicate state.

"You must have had a bad nightmare," commented Tyrell.

"There are good ones?" responded Matthew a little sarcastically for the slight headache he had. "But what really happened? Why am I in this bed?"

Tyrell and Karis looked at each other for a second in disbelief. "Have you forgotten?"

"I believe the Vortex affected you greatly. You're lucky we moved you away so quickly."

"A… Psynergy Vortex?" Matthew was seemingly not convinced.

"Correct…" Tyrell finished.

"First, before we tell you exactly what happened, we should confirm what he's really looking for," interrupted Karis, carefully observing how full of gratitude Matthew's eyes were.

Matthew blinked rapidly a few times, not understanding why they were so worried over a nightmare. He was aware that they were not necessarily worried about things displaced from reality.

"You were very agitated while you slept. It's important to be sure of yourself."

Matthew felt that Karis had responded to that question in his mind. He felt strange, as he thought that Karis couldn't read minds. In reality, she couldn't; but to her, Matthew was practically an open book.

* * *

The warm air of summer entered from the open window of the room of the castle. Moonlight illuminated part of the room, where the bed was located that Sveta slept in moments ago. She was stretched on the floor, surrounded by savannahs with her forehead soaked in sweat. Between her claws were broken strips of fabric and around the bed was the rest of it, like large pawprints. Sveta looked at all sides then awoke to reality.

"Huff… huff… a nightmare…" She said, a little agitated. "But a strange nightmare."

It was definitely a dream very outside what was normal already, as she wasn't the same inside; for whatever reason, she could only remember pieces of it, but it was nothing like what she had experienced before. She breathed deeply a couple of times before becoming calm again. She lifted her hand toward the bed looking to support herself and get on her feet.

No more than thirty seconds had passed since her scream and there were knocks on the door that ended with the door opening, breaking the delicate metal lock. A large bear-looking beastman with a large axe on his back entered with a very irascible look. After he took a quick look around the entire room, he focused on Sveta and approached her with the same powerful and rough manner that he opened the door with.

"My queen… What has happened to the good lady Sveta?" said the bear man, encircling her with his large arms without touching her. While he approached her, he continued his visual inspection of the room.

"Don't worry, Barry, I'm fine. It was only a bad dream," answered Sveta between laughs. She laughed due to the worrisome look that the bear had when he entered.

"I heard you cream and thought that…" Barry was the leader of the royal guard and the one who normally guarded Sveta.

"There's no danger, Barry. I'm sorry I scared you," apologized Sveta, bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect. She then quickly climbed into bed after a forced yawn to calm Barry, giving a gesture that she was prepared to return to sleep.

"It's fine, thanks for your consideration. But the royal guard should be ready for all that you need."

"Yes, yes, I know.. and thanks. But I only had a nightmare."

"If there's something that can help you…"

"It's not necessary. And… uh…" Sveta, not wanting to sound very brusque, indicated that it wasn't necessary for him to continue being in the room. "I didn't want to keep worrying you – if there's nothing you have to do there, you can return to your post. The queen will be fine."

"As you command, I hope that you sleep well," responded the bear while he made the trip to the room's exit in four steps. After stepping through the door, he turned his head towards his queen. "Uhh…"

"Hmmm? Something occur to you, Barry?" she asked, tilting her head. "If it's about the door, don't worry, any blacksmith can fix it later today."

"No, it wasn't that… I wondered, the name that you yelled moments ago. Was it about Matthew, the son of one of the Warriors of Vale?"

"Huh‽" Sveta didn't recall this. She believed that she had only yelled for help or something similar. In an instant she looked away from the floor, and without knowing why, her cheeks lightly turned red.

To be continued…

Soon

Prologue – A cruel destiny

I hope that you enjoyed it.

P.S.: Thanks to my Beta Reader Noel the Mermaid for his help on this first part.


End file.
